owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dementation
• Passion: '''The vampire can heighten or dampen existing emotion. In game terms, each success on the activation roll for this Discipline adds or subtracts a die on ''one ''roll to resist frenzy or resist a Social action (making the character more or less receptive to seduction, for instance). The Malkavian’s player rolls Presence + Empathy + Dementation – Composure. While the game effect lasts only for one roll, the emotional effect lasts for the remainder of the night. If the player scores an exceptional success, the die penalty (or bonus) lasts the remainder of the night as well. *•• '''The Haunting: '''The player spends one Vitae and rolls Manipulation + Subterfuge + Dementation – Resolve. If successful, the victim is plagued with minor hallucinations for a period of time based on whatever dice penalty that the activating vampire’s player takes when using the power (see the chart below). Once used on a given target, The Haunting cannot be used again on that target until the initial use wears off. While under the effects of The Haunting, the Sto ryteller should occasionally impose a –1 penalty to Mental and Social rolls and Initiative, not more than once per night. However, while under the effects of The Haunting, the character receives a –1 to all resistance traits or rolls to resist other Dementation powers. **Duration Modifier ***— 1 night ***-1 Three nights ***-2 One week ***-3 One month ***-4 Six months ***-5 One year *••• '''Eyes of Chaos: '''Roll Intelligence + Occult + Dementation – Composure to determine a character’s Virtue and Vice. Complete strangers impose a –3 penalty, while acquaintances impose a –1 and close friends bestow a +1 bonus. The character can also use this power as the Merit: Common Sense (p. 108 of the '''World of Darkness Rulebook). This use of the power uses the same roll (without the resistance trait, obviously) and requires the expenditure of a Willpower point. *•••• Voice of Madness: 'The player spends a Vitae point and rolls Manipulation + Empathy + Dementation vs. Resolve + Composure + Supernatural Tolerance (Blood Potency, Primal Urge, etc.). The character can use this power on multiple targets, but suffers a –1 for each mortal target and a –2 for each supernatural target. Targets roll separately to resist and compare their results to the vampire’s. Affected characters fly into a blind rage or an unreasoning fear. Vampires and werewolves enter frenzy or Death Rage, and may attempt exit this state normally. Note that this power does nothing to protect an incautious vampire from frenzied targets. *••••• '''Total Insanity: '''The vampire must engage the target in conversation. The vampire can then attempt to drive the character completely mad. **'Cost: '1 Willpower. **'Dice Pool: 'Manipulation + Subterfuge + Dementation vs. Resolve + Composure + Supernatural Tolerance. **'Action: 'Extended and contested (each roll equal one minute; see below for target numbers). **'Roll Results: ***'Dramatic Failure: I'f the vampire’s player rolls a dramatic failure, the victim becomes aware of what the vampire was trying to do. Her mind closes against the vampire and she is immune to any further uses of Dementation from that vampire. If the victim rolls a dramatic failure, she is immediately afflicted as though the vampire’s player had won with an automatic success. ***'Failure:' No successes are added to the total. ***'Success:' Successes are added to the total. The vampire’s player attempts to accumulate successes equal to the target’s Resolve + Composure, plus any he wishes to add for duration (see below). The victim attempts to accumulate successes equal to the vampire’s Humanity. If the vampire accumulates the target number of successes first, the victim immediately develops five mild derangements, two severe derangements or one extreme derangement. If the victim accumulates her target number first, she realizes that something is terribly wrong. She doesn’t necessarily realize that the attacker is a vampire, but she knows that he is inhuman and trying to harm her. She will never trust that character, and any Social actions that the vampire makes toward the victim in the future receive a –3 modifier (not counting Intimidation). Future uses of Dementation also receive this modifier. ***'Exceptional Success:' Considerable successes are added to the total. If the vampire wins the contest with an exceptional success, the victim goes mad as described above, but the vampire gains full control over the victim’s madness. He can activate the victim’s derangements at will, whenever the victim is within line of sight. If the victim wins with an exceptional success, she becomes immune to any uses of Dementation by the attacker, and any attempted uses of Dominate or Majesty by the attacker on this victim receive a –3 modifier. As mentioned above, the vampire must add success to the target for duration: ***Successes Duration ****01 - One scene ****02 - One night ****03 - One week ****04 - One month ****05 - One year <<<< BACK